


Oh You Monster!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Adopted Children, Bullying, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by..., Orphanage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: La Muerte and Xibalba find a way to save a girl from a cruel orphanage.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingCupcake/gifts).



A woman sees a little girl looking for candy in the trash

"Oh my excuse me ninita"

A little girl looked at a woman

"Are you okay"

"I'm looking for candy"

A woman gasped "Oh my where are your parents"

A little girl said "I don't know"

"Where is your mother"

But a little girl gets angry

"La Muerte said I didn't talk to strangers!"

"La Muerte who is La Muerte!"

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!!!"

A little girl runned off to the apartment

La Muerte said "Hi Bebe Angel how was your day"

"Fine"

"You seemed fine as usual"

"One day I see a big fat lady with a big ugly nose"

"Magdalena you know that's not the way people looks"

"Oh"

La Muerte said "What did she looked like!"

"She has pimples and hairy lips"

La Muerte laughed "Hairy lips!"

Magdalena laughed "She has big bushy eyebrows!"

"Uh does she looked like that"

Magdalena and La Muerte sees a woman

"So this is your La Muerte a candy skeleton!? You lived with a candy skeleton!?"

"She didn't lived with me she lived in a apartment with us"

A woman growled as her face turned red "I think I seen enough come with me ninita!"

La Muerte gasped "You can't take her"

"I certainly can I run the second chance home for girls it is my duty that girls have a proper home"

"But she's my baby"

A woman grabs Magdalena's hand "She is raised by human parents not freaks!!"

She pulled Magdalena

Tears filled La Muerte's eyes

"No wait she has a human parent I could prove it!"

La Muerte said "Xibalba get up! Xibalba!!"

La Muerte gets angry "XIBALBA!!!!"

Xibalba was trying to sleep but La Muerte slapped him

"Ahem!"

La Muerte pushed a sleepy Xibalba

A woman scream was heard

"What on earth is that thing!?"

Magdalena runned to Xibalba

"Xibalba! Please don't let her take me away!"

Xibalba continued sleeping

"The child deserve better than a candy skeleton and whatever this monster is!?"

A woman grabs Magdalena's hand and pulled her

"No wait please don't take her away don't take my baby NO NOT MY BABY!!!"

La Muerte starts crying and it wakes Xibalba up

Xibalba said "Hey! Your tears are ruining my sleep!"

La Muerte glared at Xibalba

"You no good lying cheater! While you're sleeping a lady from a second chance home took my baby away she said monsters can't raise babies oh Magdalena!"

Xibalba said "Don't worry I'm going to a second chance home in the morning and adopt her back"

"Oh yeah huh!? She thinks you're a monster too!!"

La Muerte started sobbing

Xibalba said "Hmm"

Xibalba thinks of a solution to help La Muerte get Magdalena back

Xibalba was sleeping until La Muerte slapped him

"XIBALBA!"

Later at the second chance home

"This will be your bed"

"What's a bed"

"Gracious ninita where are you sleeping"

"Xibalba's room"

A woman puts Magdalena on a bed

"There you'll be falling asleep from now-"

"No! No! I want La Muerte!"

"Gracious ninita there is no La Muerte it's only a second chance home for girls tomorrow you meet those other girls sleep tight"

As a woman left, Magdalena hears a door closed

Magdalena tried to open the window but it locked

"Locked"

Magdalena tried to open the door but it locked

"It's locked too"

Tears filled Magdalena's eyes

"La Muerte!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Magdalena yawned "I gotta meet those other girls"

But someone shoved her

It was a mean girl with long blonde hair

"Oops sorry Magslowena!"

Her posse laughed

Magdalena's eyes filled with tears

They hears a door opening

"Good news a rich gentleman ready to adopt say hello to sir Reginaldo Dante Lucas Martinez the third"

Magdalena takes a deep breath and walked to him

"H-hi Mr. Martinez I-"

But a blonde mean girl shoved Magdalena

"Beat it freak I'm the prettiest and you're-"

But he hears a guitar playing

It was a girl with brown hair in pigtails and glasses

"I'll take the girl"

Magdalena's jaw dropped

Xibalba said "Reggie!"

A blonde girl and her posse walked away laughing

Magdalena starts to cry

"Don't cry ninita I have some good news my husband and I decided to adopt you we're gonna have to sign the paper as soon he returned from his trip"

Xibalba said "Uh-oh?"

La Muerte said "Reggie!? What kind of plan is that!"

Xibalba said "I knew I shouldn't go on a date that's it I know what to do!"

La Muerte waits for Xibalba to think

Xibalba was sleeping until La Muerte slapped him

"That's it I know what to do!"

La Muerte finds a way to go to the orphanage to get Magdalena back but Xibalba ruined it

Xibalba was sleeping until La Muerte slapped him

"XIBALBA!!"

"What!?"

"Shut your mouth your plan stinks!"

Tears filled La Muerte's eyes

"Magdalena is the ray of sunshine in my cloudy life I'm gonna get her back I'm gonna confront this woman myself!"

La Muerte pulled out a bell and rings it

A red portal opened

La Muerte said "For Magdalena"

Xibalba sighed "For Magdalena and for you La Muerte!"

Xibalba and La Muerte walked into a portal


	3. Chapter 3

A portal opened

La Muerte and Xibalba walked out of it

La Muerte knocked on the door

"GIVE...ME...BACK...MY...BABY!!"

"No!"

"I WANT MY BABY!!!"

"Hey I know when we can get in"

"How"

The girls were so scared

"I'm scared someone holds me!"

"Fear not girls that monster won't get in!"

Suddenly the living room turned green

The girls screamed as La Muerte and Xibalba appears behind them

A woman gulped "Oh no"

Magdalena said in a sing song voice "They're here~"

"Okay fine La Muerte will adopt Magdalena"

A blonde mean girl's jaw dropped

Magdalena hugged La Muerte and Xibalba

"Okay you're hugging me!!"

Later

A man arrived home

"Honey I'm home where's the child"

"La Muerte and Xibalba adopt the child"

"Oh"

The End


End file.
